


【翻译】Doubt the Stars Are Fire/怀疑星星是火把

by NoBeans, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, Pre-Series, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在念高三的时候，和Dean发展出了比普通兄弟要更加亲密的关系。一个误会让他们疏远了对方，再见面时只能从零开始。然而只是忘记过去的矛盾还远远不够，因为Sam想要的比这多得多，Dean却始终若即若离。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Doubt the Stars Are Fire/怀疑星星是火把

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doubt the Stars Are Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178574) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> 喜欢请给原作点Kudos！有任何表述不清的地方责任都在我，原作很棒很棒的喔⊂彡☆))∀`)
> 
> （AO3中文word count有点问题，正确字数应该是25599字）

 

————  
2005年秋

Sam的生活称不上好，但他确信他正在往好的方向上努力着。近在眼前的毕业典礼，高得惊人的LSAT分数，以及斯坦福法学院寄来的面试邀请信。Sam _非常擅长_ 面试。他只需要略施小计，露出无助的笑容，然后使面试官确信他是这届法学院新生的不二人选就行了。

 

Sam报考法学院并非出于什么明确的理由。至少那些算不上 _理由_ ，只是他目前还没有其他目标，而考法学院看起来像个不错的挑战罢了。而且Jess想让他上法学院。Jess——他那个念公共关系专业的完美女友，以后大概会成为他的妻子——需要一个有着体面的职业，整日西装革履的男人。

 

有时他会趁她睡着时悄悄注视她，想着这样的人生也不赖。

 

现在的他有着自己的生活，安全而平静。也许这还不足以填补他心中始终存在着的空缺，但至少可以粉饰太平，让他有以足以示人的光鲜一面；甚至已经无限趋近于他的理想生活。真的，他觉得他几乎就要感到幸福了。他只是需要一些时间来完全融入。有时他会有拿起电话拨打那个熟悉的号码的冲动，但这是只要意志力够强就能解决的问题。他可以静坐着直到这股冲动渐渐淡去，或者让回到家的Jess来转移他的注意力，这样他就又扳回了一局。

 

又或许，他的挣扎也只是徒劳无功，那些注定要发生的事最终还是无可避免。

 

Dean到来那天是万圣节。

 

夜已深了，换言之，那是黎明前天色最为晦暗的时分。Sam本应该在第一拳落下的瞬间就意识到发生了什么，这次他的反应却不够快。直到被用力摁在地上，他才借着一束月光看清了他兄长的脸。“放松点，小老虎，”Dean的语气太过自然，反而显得有些刻意。

 

像是一口新鲜空气之于将要死于窒息的人，又像是一连串重击落在最脆弱的部位，Dean的出现让Sam手足无措，直到他开始反击——取得胜利——然后伸手拉Dean起身，他还是不知道该 _如何_ 面对。

 

他正试图在黑暗中找瓶啤酒时，事态的发展突然就快了两个节拍。毫无预兆地亮起的灯让他不由得一惊，灯光下Jess的脸让他突然意识到自己有多么无措。她眯着眼，听他向她介绍Dean——他原本希望可以逃避一辈子，都不用向Jess提起的人。

 

“你的哥哥，Dean？”她问道，眼里闪过期待与欢欣。她似乎以为Sam _终于_ 打算让她有机会更了解他的家庭，而不是平日里那样讳莫如深地绝口不提。但事情并未按照她的想象去发展。Sam开口说“抱歉，Jess，我们得去外面单独谈谈”时几乎被负罪感压得直不起身。

 

过去的几年让Sam变得擅长刻意与Dean保持距离。甚至当Dean说Dad失踪了的时候，他都能对潮水般涌来的慌乱和不祥预感视若无睹。一切都好着呢，只是Dean多虑了而已。一定是这样的。就像偶尔的午夜梦回，除了紧绷得快要断掉的神经和狂跳不止的心以外什么都没给他留下。但醒来后的世界总是一切安稳依旧。

 

“他一直是这样行踪不定，”Sam听到自己说。他紧跟着Dean的脚步出了门，“他也每次都能让自己安全归来。”

 

“但从不会这么久，” Dean反驳道。Sam知道他说得是对的。即便想要极力否定，Sam也意识到这样的情况真的有些反常。

 

“哇哦，”Sam说道，竭力掩饰着声音中的苦楚，“你一定是完全走投无路了，才会来找 _我_ 帮忙。”

 

“嗯，因为，”Dean耸了耸肩，动作僵硬，“我一个人做不到的。”

 

“你做得到。”

 

“但我不想一个人。”Dean脱口而出。这他妈的 _不公平_ 。Dean没有资格说那样的话，没有资格下意识咬着舌尖好像在思考，没有资格仰着头用那种好像Sam默许了一样的表情看着他。

 

但Sam知道他已经失去了这场谈话的主导权。他将会跟Jess讲连篇的谎话，然后和Dean一起疾驰而去。这是必然的结果，他无处可逃。但Sam暗自在心里保证他会回来，无论发生什么。哪怕他要把其他一切抛在身后。

 

再一次，尽数抛弃。

 

————  
2001年秋

 

就算Sam才是主动出击的一方，Dean如果声称他从没想过这些，那一定是在骗人。虽然他以前从未注意到这些念头的存在，因为他根本没往这方面——有关 _Sam_ 的， _那种_ 方面——想过。

 

可问题是，Sam在最近几年里变化很大。甚至可以说是太大了，以至于Dean都来不及习惯。

 

年幼的Winchester喜欢这所高中和这个小镇：这里的人们欣赏聪明的孩子和足球。他们是去年春天搬来这里的。现在Sam刚刚升入高三，并且在校足球队里当上了守门员——至关重要的角色，而发育得飞快，现在已经有长成巨人的趋势的他是最佳人选，毕竟球门的每个角落他都触手可及。更好的是，由于 John的常年锻炼，Sam修长的双臂上已经长了一层结实的肌肉。

 

Dean却没能注意到这些。

 

即使注意到了，他也只偶尔才见到过Sam当守门员的模样。汽车修理厂的工作和穿插其中的猎魔让他忙得不可开交，更别提去看什么高中足球赛了。然而Sam从未对此表露出任何不满。毕竟他们得以在这里长期居住——即使他们的父亲总是在一次接一次的猎魔路上奔波忙碌——是托了Dean的这份稳定工作的福。

 

是的，Sam从不责怪Dean错过了他的比赛。但这并不代表他不会哭着埋怨John导致了这一点，以及此外的一切。也不代表John不会用家庭和责任和这个世界有多么该死的危险来严厉地训斥他。

 

Sam和John的关系就像一根紧绷了太多年的弦，在Sam高三这年终于因不堪压力而迸裂。那之后只剩下不断激化的矛盾与无穷无尽的争吵，让Dean的耳根都得不着片刻清静。每天都是一场新的辩论赛，至于每次的论题和论证过程嘛，却和之前的无数次全都分毫不差。

 

毫无意外地，今天也是如此。即使是无精打采地坐在这栋小公寓门口的台阶上，想在暴风雨结束之前尽可能远离它的Dean，也能清楚听见他们说的每一个字。

 

当他背后的门被用力开合，Dean完全没有被那两声巨响吓到。他太过熟悉这场争吵，就像熟悉记忆中以及未来即将发生的每一场；他知道现在Sam正在愤怒地离场，毕竟每次都是如此。

 

“嘿，”Dean说着伸了伸懒腰，眯起眼看着太阳。然后红色的运动衫和黑格子短裤闯入了他的视线中。是Sam。

 

“嘿，”Sam勉强应道，声音低哑。

 

“我开车送你去比赛吧，”Dean站起身来掏出车钥匙，即使贴在冰箱上的日历里写得明明白白，距离比赛开场还早得很，“今天下午不上班。”

 

“Dad不是要你留下来做训练吗？”Sam问道，语气又渗出敌意。

 

“也许吧，”Dean含糊其辞，但他知道正确答案是“是的”。Sam也知道。即便如此，Dean的回答还是让他以肉眼可见的程度放松了紧绷的肩部线条。

 

“我们能先去其他地方转转吗？”

 

尽管已经站得笔直，Dean还是得稍微抬起头才能对上Sam的眼睛。Dean点了点头，带着他的兄弟走向了那辆他从去年冬天开到现在的灰色小本田车——Dad只在猎魔需要时才会把 _他的_ 车钥匙给Dean——然后发动了引擎。

 

从他们来到这个小镇的第二天起，“其他地方”就已经被定义为七英里外的一个废弃采石场。一侧是丛生的杂草，另一侧是个多砾的沼泽，四围环绕的树木将小镇和那里完全阻隔开来。那片土地大概是市有财产，但Sam和Dean从未在那里见到过半个人影。

 

Sam总会在赛前来这里平复心情。无论如何都不能让他怒气冲冲地去参加比赛，否则会影响到他的表现，导致他赛后的心情比之前还要糟上千百倍。

 

熟悉的砂砾在车胎下起伏，微凉的风从降下的车窗处吹拂而进，Dean动作熟练地熄掉了火。他用力咬住舌尖才遏制住自己，没去劝Sam别把Dad逼太紧。他从前早已说过类似的话，而从那时起，Sam的反应就不是非常理想。

 

“你真的会留下来看比赛吗？”Sam满心期待地开口问道。Dean又一次对他转换心情的速度感到惊奇不已。

 

“你这次能赢吗？”Dean戏谑地调笑道，浑身放松地靠在椅背上，活动着肩膀，“我可不清楚我能否忍受亲眼目睹又一场惨败。”

 

明晃晃的阳光透过挡风玻璃洒落在车内。Dean抬眼时，有那么一刻，他觉得自己看到Sam被阳光照亮的脸上露出了非常奇怪的神情。突如其来的疑虑让他眯起眼睛，半是关切半是警戒地盯着Sam。

 

Sam不自然的表情很快就消失了，取而代之的是Dean意料之中的，不满的白眼。

 

“拜托，Dean，上次教练是为了给Ethan一个机会。他甚至没让我 _上场_ 好吗。输掉比赛不能怪我。”

 

“但是真的输得好惨啊，Sammy。”

 

“少废话，”Sam怒道，Dean却听出了他声音里藏不住的暖意，看到了他踏出车门前勾起的嘴角。Sam在阳光下伸展着他高得可笑的身体，而Dean就这样安静地看着他，在不知从何而起的莫名烦躁中意识到Sam已经和从前大不同了。看不清摸不透，而且逆反心理稍过于强了——当然，讽刺的是，Sam的叛逆体现在每门课都拿到A和在球队中表现优异上。Dean忍不住想，也许他已经完全不了解Sam了。

 

“你到底来不来？”Sam追问道。这次Dean终于点了点头。他走向车前盖的时候，脚下的砂砾嘎吱作响。Sam已经占据了车前盖，脚踏在保险杠上。Dean坐在了他身边，始终一言不发，因为他真的不知道在这种时候该说些什么。脑海里闪现了不少话题，最终还是选择了沉默，因为他目前最想避免的就是与Sam发生冲突。此刻他只想完全放松，享受Sam的陪伴。

 

“Dean，”Sam犹豫着开口道，声音里满是窘迫不安，“我可以问你个问题吗？”

 

他谨慎的语气让Dean一下子清醒了过来，神经紧绷，但当Dean扭头看他的时候，他眼里的决然却让Dean愣住了。

 

“当然可以，”Dean答道，因为 “你刚才已经问了一个”是个不合时宜的答案。

 

“别紧张，也别生气，好吗？你要答应我，说你不会生气。”

 

这是个滑稽至极的要求，因为Dean已经紧张得快要跳起来了。上次他听到Sam用这种语气说话，还是在Sam刚拿到驾照，撞烂了Dean的车——那时他开的还是一辆斯巴鲁——时。至于上上次，Dean根本不愿去回忆了。那可真是件糟得令他记忆犹新的事。总而言之， Sam的这种语气，从来没有伴随着好事出现过。

 

但Dean还是努力按捺住不安，挺了挺胸，“我不会的。”

 

即使得到了他要的保证，Sam还是踌躇着不敢言语。他下意识地咬着下唇——Dean试图不去在意这个——最后在移开了目光，不再和Dean对视时才说道，“我知道这听起来很奇怪。而且我以前一直觉得我之所以会有这种念头，是因为我是个变态。但现在我可以确定你也在想同样的事。”

 

“什么？”Dean疑惑道，因为他百分百确认Sam刚才说的话里没有包含任何有效信息。

 

Sam局促地笑了笑，这让Dean更担心了，朝Sam凑近了几英寸。他低下头，试图与Sam对视——也许这是个坏主意。当Sam的游移不定的眼神终于停下来看向他时，目光明亮坚定，好像他才是被居高临下俯视的那个人。

 

“你真的要逼我直说吗？”Sam问。

 

“ _直说什么？_ ”Dean想这样回应，或者“ _你他妈在说些什么，哥们？_ ”也行，但他隐隐约约懂了些什么，这让他并没有他原本应有的那样困惑。Sam声音里的暗示意味太强了，让Dean的思绪不禁朝着他绝不该想的方向去了。他一定是听错了，或者他的脑子出了问题，没办法好好理解别人的意思。总之Sam不可能是 _那个_ 意思。

 

时间仿佛就此静止，周围的一切也都凝滞了，只有他们之间的气氛变得愈发紧张。然后Dean的感官突然间变得异常发达。太过刺眼的阳光，亲吻着他脖颈的微风，Sam轻柔的吐息，还有手掌下灼热的车前盖。Dean的全部理性都在大声叫嚣着，要他趁还来得及回头时赶紧反悔。

 

但是Sam已经有所动作了。他迅速地凑上前来，下一秒Dean就已经无路可退，因为他们温热的唇已经紧紧贴合在了一起，好像这是什么 _很自然很轻松_ 的事一样。好像这并不是兄弟二人坐在车前盖上，之间的距离却比普通兄弟应该有的近了太多。好像 _这很正常_ 。

 

Sam又挪近了些许，只是几英寸，但已经足够让他们碰到彼此的膝盖。Sam的手悄声无息却坚定地搭在了Dean的膝盖上，以确保Dean不会躲闪开来。

 

Dean感觉到了Sam试探性的舔舐，感觉到自己因为他的邀约而下意识张开了嘴；但他反应慢半拍的大脑终于弄清了现状。他兀地向后抽身离去时，Sam才刚来得及完成他的第一轮探索。而用力过猛的他一屁股跌坐到了地上，掌心被粗糙的砂砾磨得生疼。心脏在胸腔中以每分钟一千下的速度狂跳着，他抬起头看着Sam。

 

Sam的脸颊绯红，看起来有些气喘吁吁，眼里交织着成百上千种情绪，独独没有丝毫歉意；该死的，他看起来甚至可以说是坦坦荡荡。Dean用力咽了口口水，湿润了干涸的喉咙，却不知道该说些什么。

 

几个世纪那样漫长的思忖后，他终于开口道，“走吧，”说着站起了身，走向驾驶座，“比赛快开始了。”

 

那之后，Dean决定作出这种状况下最正常的反应——他气疯了。当然，他会等到Sam不在身边时再表现出来的。再怎么说，他也向Sam保证过。

 

————  
2005年秋

 

那场大火后的好几周里，Sam一直浑浑噩噩的无法思考，更别提去想有关 _Dean_ 的事了。除非是在做梦，其余时候他的脑海里都只剩下白噪音。而那些梦通常比单纯的白噪音要糟多了，所以他尽可能不让自己睡着。

 

他继续参与着猎魔，却没有任何自己在这样做的实感。他的大脑完全停止了运转，好在他的肌肉还记得如何条件反射。他注意不到Dean的忧虑了——不像从前，他总是需要竭尽全力才能强装无动于衷——因为他的世界里只剩下一片严寒。猎魔途中，偶尔他也会感到愤怒，但那怒火也冰冷得刺人。

 

直到他看见Andrea同Dean吻别时，些许的妒意才不期而至。这熟悉的酸涩心情转瞬即逝，却足以把他拖回现实。这是Jessica的葬礼结束后，Sam第一次真切地 _感受_ 到了某种情绪。

 

那之后，他们为了狩猎一只恶魔而登上了飞机。在此之前Sam居然对Dean害怕坐飞机一无所知。他不喜欢这样，意识到自己的哥哥居然有所隐瞒。这个认知像是一记重拳毫无防备地落在腹部，让他肠胃翻滚脚步蹒跚。更糟的是，他不知道应该感到愧疚，还是应该因被背叛而感到愤怒。又或许两种情绪都不合时宜。总之，这样惊恐的Dean真的也吓到Sam了。他从不知道他的哥哥有这样脆弱的一面。

 

他尽可能去安抚了Dean，事实证明还挺有效的。因为Dean毕竟有着一颗士兵那样强韧的心，而且他们 _都_ 再清楚不过，这份工作的重要性。他们得及时解决掉那只恶魔，才能确保无辜乘客的安全。

 

那只恶魔被成功驱逐了，但它死前的话还萦绕在Sam心头久久不散。“她从未停止燃烧。”Sam试图让自己保持清醒，但他没能做到。他梦到了Jess与那场大火，之前的每个晚上他也都做过相同的梦。

 

当他惊醒时，映入眼帘的是端着咖啡杯的Dean。Dean的动作谨慎，将咖啡递给他时刻意避免着碰到他的手。

 

————  
2001年秋

 

这场比赛又是一次惨败，输给了对手少说三个球。但Dean全程都没有离开。John中场时也来了，大概是出于争吵后的愧疚感。这感觉奇怪极了，若无其事地坐在父亲身边的看台上，对刚才和Sam做的事绝口不提。他大脑里多疑的那部分一直嗤笑着，说John只要 _看他一眼_ 就能知道他刚刚做了什么好事。

 

但无论如何，至少John _来了_ ，这让Dean得以在宣告比赛结束的哨声响起的那一刻就偷偷溜走。他含糊其辞地说他还有点事没做就径自离去了，为不用和Sam独处而暗自庆幸。Sam是个健谈的孩子，而Dean _并不想_ 和他谈论这个话题。

 

整整两周，他都故意回避着Sam。他没可能完全不和Sam接触，但至少早起晚归的作息让他们在家并且清醒着的时间刚好错开了。John连续两周都在猎魔，而他当然需要Dean在身边协助。这样看来，想要躲开Sam其实很容易，即使Sam眼神里的躁动不安变得越来越明显。

 

那是一个星期二，Sam突然出现在了汽车修理厂。他打招呼的时候，Dean惊得险些一头撞上起落架。

 

“伙计，”他一边抱怨，一边揉着酸痛的肌肉坐起身来，“吓唬一个还没从车底下钻出来的人？真的不是个好主意。”

 

“抱歉，”Sam这样说，却被嘴角还没藏好的笑容出卖了真实想法。

 

“你想干嘛？小混蛋，”Dean佯怒道，“最好是什么要紧事。要是不能解释你为什么害得我差点撞出脑震荡，我可不会放过你。我知道你在哪睡觉。”

 

“是的，”Sam声音低低的，带着某种莫名的热度，“你知道。”

 

Dean克制住了瞪他的冲动。现在他还不想和Sam闹翻，至少要等到Sam没有露出 _那种_ 表情的时候再说。

 

“所以你找我有事吗？”Dean再次问道，无视了Sam伸出的手，自己从水泥地上站了起来，“还是说你来只是为了浪费我的时间。”

 

“日程表上写着你二十分钟后就要下班了。我想也许你可以在回家路上载我一程。”

 

Dean忍得很辛苦才没有大笑出声，因为Sam甚至都没有试图说得委婉一些。学校和汽修厂根本不在同一个方向，而他们住的公寓应该坐落在这二者之间才对。墙上的大挂钟显示现在是三点半。Sam能这么快到这里，一定是搭了同学的顺风车，或者是翘了最后一节课，然后步行过来的。无论是哪种，Sam的意图都再明显不过了，更别提他紧绷的肩，每个弧度都昭示着他有多倔。

 

“恐怕不行，”Dean回绝道，咽下愧疚感，让口中吐露的只有谎言，“我们要临时加班，有辆车明早要急用。我得留下来工作。”

 

“加班多久？”Sam追问着，又朝他走近了几步。但并没有 _太近_ 。毕竟周围还有其他人，而Sam即使是在最冲动的时候，也有足够的常识不去吸引太多人注意。

 

“不知道，”Dean说道，“可能要好几个小时。”

 

Dean确信Sam已经识破了他的谎言。Sam那么聪明，不可能会相信他现编的借口。果不其然，Sam闻言转过身，悄声无息地走出了汽修厂，大概是回家去了。而Dean不得不去街角的星巴克呆了三个多小时，因为他根本 _没有_ 班可加。这代表着Sam和John也不得不很晚才开饭，但John并没多说什么，Sam也一直在安静地埋头扒饭。然而Dean偶尔会瞥见Sam阴郁的脸色，这让他顿时没了胃口，吃什么都味同嚼蜡。

 

那天晚上，当他听到他的卧室门被轻轻打开又关上时，他并不是很惊讶。在门的开合之后屋里就完全悄无声息，但这也并不代表Sam没有下一步的动作。事实上，每个Winchester都是精于此道的好猎手。

 

Dean选择假寐，即便这毫无意义。就连现在大概站在Dean背后，看着裹在被子里的他的Sam，一定都知道他是醒着的。静止的空气被不安所蚕食，Dean不由得用力咬了咬下唇。他沉默地等待着，因为他不愿先开口。

 

“你保证过，说你不会生气，”Sam低声说，气息拂过Dean的后脖颈。

 

“睡你的觉去，Sam。”一个毫无作用的命令。但Dean不能放弃尝试。

 

“你在躲着我。如果你生我的气了，完全可以直说。”这句话说得可没什么水准，因为Sam _肯定_ 知道Dean并没有真的生气。一个愤怒的Dean代表大喊大叫伴随着怒目而视，以及故意烧焦的Sam的早餐。这两周里他并非不和Sam有任何接触，所以这个聪明的男孩一定早已得出了结论：Dean没有在生气。一点都没有。

 

“我真的让你觉得那么恶心吗？”当Dean继续保持沉默时，Sam问道。Sam觉得 _他_ 让Dean感到恶心了，这个念头几乎和之前那个吻一样令人惊惶失措。当然，也可能这是Sam为了达到目的而故意说的，但Dean还是觉得他有必要让Sam明白他们之中谁才是那个真的，令人作呕的变态。

 

不是Sam。他只是太过年幼，以至于有点迷失了。在这件事上，Dean责无旁贷。

 

他翻了个身转向Sam，借着这个机会向后挪了几英寸，拉开了他们之间的距离。今晚是个晴夜，月光直直扫进卧室里，照亮了Sam的脸。Dean在他年轻的双眼里同时看到了叛逆与困惑。

 

“让我恶心的不是你。”

 

Sam的表情软化了些，一瞬间他看起来像是在同情Dean。Dean有多讨厌看到他这副悲天悯人的姿态，就有多讨厌意识到他自己也弄不清自己在想什么。

 

“所以呢？这又成了 _你的_ 错了？”Sam有些不可置信地问道，语气依旧轻柔，“你疯了吗，Dean？”

 

“大概，很有可能。你是我 _弟弟_ ，Sam。”

 

“谢谢，”Sam不满地咕哝道，“很高兴你能指明这点，不然我都要忘了。”

 

“你很清楚的，我们不可以这样。”

 

“不，事实上，我很清楚我们可以，”Sam凑近了些，“而且你并没有说你不喜欢这样。”

 

“这是不对的。”

 

“刷假信用卡也是不对的。”

 

“你知道它们完全是两码事。”

 

Sam的沉默让Dean觉得也许他赢了。

 

但他不应该小看Sam的执着。又一阵布料与皮肤的摩擦声，然后他们之间的距离突然就迅速变小了。Sam蜷缩在Dean身边依偎着他，一只手放在Dean的胸口。封闭的卧室里开始升温，连空气也一下子不够用了。Dean几乎不能呼吸。

 

“我知道我不应该渴望这些，Dean。 _我们都_ 不应该。但刚好你无法开口拒绝，而我也掩饰得够累的了。”

 

“你不知道你在做什么。”

 

“我他妈知道。”

 

Dean这才意识到，他要么选择放弃抵抗，要么就会被逼疯。然而一个精神错乱的他对谁来说都是个累赘，尤其是Sam。

 

即便这个借口一点说服力都没有，却还是成功击垮了他的最后一点坚持。

 

Sam一定是察觉到了他的丢盔弃甲。又或者他只是在试水。无论是怎样，总之他往后退了一些，以便直视Dean的双眼。交织的鼻息令人晕眩不已，于是，有那样一个瞬间，Dean对Sam完全卸下了心防。

 

比起郊外的午后阳光里的那个吻，今晚这个要温柔得多。每一寸肌肤相亲都带着小心翼翼的试探，像Dean指间Sam的发丝一样柔软。Dean捧着Sam的脸，引导着他如何亲吻。当Sam的舌尖探入他的唇缝时，Dean毫不犹豫地迎合了上去。一切都显得那么温暖而深情，甚至都有点浪漫了——Dean任由自己沉迷于此刻，不去深究他们究竟跨越了一条多么可怕的界线。

 

直到Sam主动结束这个吻，Dean才松开手，看着在月光下眨着眼舔唇的Sam，有片刻的失神。

 

“睡觉去吧，Sam，”他低声说道。这次不再是强硬的命令。他们都知道，Sam不能留下来。

 

“你要保证你不会再躲着我，”Sam这样要求。他露出了那副倔强又可怜的表情，再加上Dean已经作出让步了，现在更是不可能挣开他的手。

 

“我保证，”他说道，这才看到Sam不情不愿地松手。

 

Dean知道今夜他们谁都不会入眠。

 

————  
2005年秋

 

Sam是因缺氧而醒的。粗粝的绳子紧紧桎梏着他的每一个动作，包括呼吸。他被牢牢固定住了，从背后绑在金属管上，动弹不得。周围的潮湿空气里弥漫着恶臭，让他甚至觉得与其呼吸倒不如窒息而死。

 

他用余光看到了Dean，只不过那并不是Dean。他昏迷之前就意识到了这点，然而——管它呢，反正他犹豫了——他没能向它开枪。现在他只能徒劳地挣扎，紧张地吞咽，然后看着这个长着Dean的脸的怪物朝他走来，反手抽了他一耳光。

 

“他在哪里？”Sam发问道，声音嘶哑，“Dean在哪里？”

 

“如果我是你，我就不会担心他，”那东西说，“我会更担心自己。”

 

“他在哪里？”Sam逐字逐句重复道，咬字清晰而缓慢。他才不会让自己被这样轻易摆布，即使是绑在该死的下水道里。

 

“你不会想知道的，”它嗤之以鼻，“不得不说，我对你和你的家庭了解得越多，我就……我以为 _我的_ 生活已经很病态了。”

 

“你了解什么？”Sam问，心中升腾起不安。那东西把一只手伸向额头，手指用力得关节泛白，五官因剧痛而扭曲，身体不住抽搐。Sam全程目不转睛地看着。终于，它举起一只颤抖的拳头，望向了Sam。

 

“他对你的印象可不太好。”这不是什么新闻，尽管Sam并不想承认。“你对他哪怕有一知半解吗？哥们，我已经是个自私的怪物了，但你……”摇摇头，它噤了声。Sam觉得胆汁已经涌上了喉头。他想要知道这个东西了解了多少，或者是找到它在信口开河——他多么希望是——的迹象。

 

但他知道这种时候最好不要继续追问。

 

“这不公平，不是吗？”那个东西继续道，“你能去上大学，但他只能呆在家里。我是说， _我_ 得呆在家里。和Dad一起。你以为我就没有理想吗？但Dad需要我，所以我就留下了，而你他妈又在哪里？”

 

Sam几乎就上钩了，几乎就要反驳回去，为他离开去上大学的行为辩解。但他面前的不是Dean。不是。真正的Dean也许——很可能——在别的地方解决着什么问题。于是Sam用他最有威胁性的声音说道：“我哥在哪。”

 

“我就是你哥。”那东西欺身上前，手搭在了Sam的膝盖上。即使清楚地知道这并不是Dean，这么近的距离还是让Sam有点头晕目眩。“这么说吧，其实我只是嫉妒你。你有朋友，有自己的生活。而我呢，我知道我是个怪人，总有一天大家都会离开我的。”

 

“不是这样的，”Sam说道。

 

“不是吗？你跑得倒挺快。真的让我很受伤呢，亲爱的弟弟，”语毕，它向后退了几步，抓起地上的防水布，“不过嘛，这样的生活？有时候也还不赖。”

 

Sam不为所动，即使那东西说“你知道Dean有机会的话一定会和她上床”的时候，他的心像是被紧紧攥住了。他沉默地迎上那东西的目光，希望他的目光看起来足够轻蔑。但那东西只是嘲讽地笑了笑。

 

“我们走着瞧吧。”

 

————  
2001年冬

 

很显然，现在Sam只差得到Dean的正式同意了。在第二个吻之后，他就没有继续再催促着要求更多了。事实上，Dean还有点期待下次他们单独被留在家的时候，Sam能尝试些新花样。欲求不满的年轻人。

 

但Sam惊人地有耐心。他 _并没有_ 在跟着Dean的节奏走，因为Dean对他想要怎样的节奏其实也毫无概念。总之最近的一段时间内，他们之间的接触都仅限于时不时的轻吻和在沙发上靠着对方看电视。这让Dean十分难耐，他想要每分每秒都和Sam在一起，似乎这样他就没有空暇去考虑自己是否做错了什么。

 

John和Sam的矛盾并未缓解，而是日渐激烈。他们的争吵时的音量愈发高了起来，音调也愈发怒不可遏，有时Dean甚至会感到惊奇，这小小一栋公寓能装下如此多的怒气而不爆炸。Dad希望Sam能退出足球队，以便花更多的时间在训练猎魔技巧上。但Sam _不想_ 学习如何猎魔。Dean为了安抚他们简直是心力交猝。

 

Sam放寒假的第一天，Dean踏进家门时，刚好撞见又一场快要结束的争吵。厨房里的回声响彻寂静的冬日。他不需要知道这次的矛盾又是关于什么，因为可以拿来做文章的话题太多了，Dean懒得在这上面浪费精力。

 

双方听起来势均力敌，Dean得用掷硬币才能决定哪边会赢。John和Sam一直看都没看他。最终败下阵来的是John。

 

他的靴子重重地敲击着地面，房间门在他背后砰地关上。伴随着熟悉的发动机声，Impala驶了出去。Dean无奈地叹了口气。

 

Sam站在洗碗池旁，浑身紧绷，下颚的肌肉甚至在因为愤怒而不住颤抖。Dean决定给他点时间冷静下。最好不要在Sam刚结束一场争吵时打扰他。这时候的他浑身带刺，会在冲动驱使下说许多尖刻的话，哪怕是违心的。

 

当Sam终于看向Dean时，他的眼神不再被怒火点燃，只剩下疲惫与晦暗的灰烬。Dean朝他走了过去。

 

“嘿，”他说着，一只手搭在了Sam肩上。他的大拇指来来回回地摩擦着Sam衣袖的布料，希望这样能多少安慰到Sam。

 

Sam轻颤着吸了口气，然后抓住了Dean的手。这个动作的暗示意味已经足够明显，于是Dean任由Sam带着自己穿过走廊，进入Dean的卧室。门猛地关上的瞬间，Sam的手就把Dean用力摁在了门上。他的手坚定有力，即便是在激烈地深吻时也不曾放松。

 

这个吻和到目前为止他们有过的都大相径庭。它是不安的宣泄，狂乱的掠夺，最纯粹最原始的渴望。Dean在唇齿的撕咬间努力保持着清醒，因为他隐约感觉到Sam这样做是在 _找寻_ 着些什么，而他想帮上忙。

 

当Sam的膝盖挤进了他的两腿中间时，Dean放弃了保持理智。他最近一直过着几乎禁欲的生活，被罪恶感和责任感所双重束缚。现在突如其来的刺激令他无法抗拒。Sam的大腿摩擦着他的，施加着如同隔靴搔痒般的压力——哦 _上帝_ 啊，Dean想要更多，更多。

 

“放松点，”他在Sam的唇畔低声喃喃道。他使出了浑身解数，努力缓和Sam的躁动不安，让这个吻变得像平日里一样温柔。Sam的大手捧起了他的脸，无声地提醒他谁才是这段关系中的主导。

 

Sam结束了这个吻，把目标转向了他的脖颈。小口的啃噬带来的酥麻痛感令他近乎狂乱无法自已——但这没关系。Dean可是情场老手了，他身上的吻痕多得数不清。

 

“想要触碰你，”Sam在他耳边喘息着，一只手按在他的腹部没有多余动作，静静等待着许可。

 

“那就来吧，”Dean说道，呼吸微微不稳。拉开拉链的声音在安静的房间里突兀地响起。Sam毫不犹豫的动作昭示着他再明显不过的意图：一只手滑进了Dean的裤子里，挤进平角裤的松紧带，然后握住了Dean的性器。

 

Dean突然觉得自己回到了十四岁，毫无经验的男孩在最小的刺激下也能达到高潮。但他还是忍住了这股冲动，安静地在Sam有规律的套弄下越变越硬，过分的快感让他下意识向后仰去，头顶在门上。Sam似乎把这当作了无声的邀请，因为Dean能感觉到他温热的唇沿着Dean的脖颈一路向下滑去，在Dean的眼前引燃一个又一个令人目眩的烟花。Sam的手也没有闲着。它不停地上下动作着，直到Dean再也无法忍受才抽离开来。

 

享受着余韵的Dean满足而精疲力竭，无力阻止还在继续亲吻着他的脖颈，下颚，脸颊的Sam。Dean把头靠在Sam的肩上，刚好瞥见Sam裤子里还支着帐篷。

 

只要一个眼神交流，空气中的电火花一触即发。甚至不用Sam开口，Dean就已经跪了下来。

 

————  
2005年冬

 

在他的潜意识里，Sam知道有哪里不对劲。他以前发过无数次火，但没有哪次像这次一样，熊熊燃烧的怒火连他的双眼都尽数蒙蔽，让他几乎无法正常思考。他在Dean急得直跳脚时兴奋不已，在他的哥哥说“伙计，我叫你的时候你得答应！”时不屑地笑了起来。Sam知道他应该告诉Dean他看到了什么，但他最终还是选择对Ellicott医生的话题保持缄默。

 

当Dean喋喋不休着他发现的秘密实验室和医生的实验日志时，Sam给的尽是些空洞而毫无意义的回应，因为他正忙着把Dean从暗门前引开。他不想和他的哥哥分享，更别提主动给予了。他感到前所未有的自由，血液里奔腾着不被束缚的愤怒。

 

当Dean注意到不正常的气流和那扇隐蔽的门时，Sam举起了枪，说道：“退后，离开那扇门。”

 

“Sam，把枪放下，”Dean看起来并不惊讶。

 

“不。”因为现在Sam满脑子都是让Dean _罪有应得_ 。跪下道歉听起来不错，因为他做过那么多惹Sam生气的事：把他强行拽回这种生活中；好像他就是 _Dad_ 一样地发号施令，转过头去又对那个男人马首是瞻，即使他们之间 _唯一的_ 接触只剩那些愚蠢的坐标；还有以前的许多许多事。

 

“我就知道，”Dean说道，“Ellicott对你做了些什么。”

 

“哪怕就这一次，闭上你的嘴。”

 

“否则你要怎样？”Dean戏谑道，“枪里装的是盐弹，杀不了人的。”

 

即便如此，扣动扳机，然后看着Dean飞出去，头狠狠地撞在水泥地上还是件令人满足的事。

 

“是杀不了人，”Sam对着陷入昏迷的Dean说，“但可以让人疼得要死。”

 

他伫立在原地，思索着怎样能让Dean更快清醒过来。用力踹一脚和再开一枪听起来都是不错的选择。愤怒在他脑海里更响亮地叫嚣，Sam看到Dean开始咳嗽的时候喉头不住滚动。

 

“Sam，”Dean声音嘶哑，醒来的第一件事是查看自己的伤情，然后就开始试图站起来，“我们得烧掉Ellicott的骨头才能结束这一切。你才能变回正常的样子。”

 

“我现在就很正常，”Sam说道，因为除去无法遏制的狂怒以外，他的精神意外地清明，每个浮现在脑海的念头都像是破晓天空的鱼肚白，“我只是说了些以前没说过的实话。”

 

“瞧，我明白的。你在生Dad的气——”

 

“跟Dad没有任何关系，”Sam咆哮道。Dean终于看起来有点意外了。

 

“那他妈跟什么有关系，Sam？”Dean问道。他看起来毫无头绪，这让Sam想 _狠狠地_ 给他一拳。但他忍住了这股冲动，只是把枪指向了Dean。Sam的鼻子还在流血，但他不能为这点事情分神。

 

“跟 _什么都_ 有关系，Dean，”Sam答道，牙关紧咬，“你愚蠢的士兵做派，你的虚伪，以及你那该死的一切，一切！我受够了你对我发号施令，还有你 _根本_ 没在努力找Dad，却逼我参与这件事。这一切——都让我他妈。生气。极了。”每个字都是从Sam紧锁的齿缝里硬生生挤出去的。他瞪着Dean的眼神像是想要引燃他，但仅仅是这样还不够。完全不够。

 

“所以你打算做什么？”Dean问道，“杀了我吗？”

 

“也许，”Sam低吼道，踱近了几步。他手里稳稳地握着枪，以确保不会被突然有所动作的Dean抢走。

 

“那好，”Dean说道，从外套口袋里掏出一把枪，上好膛才递了出去，“我就让你轻松些。来吧。拿着。真枪实弹可他妈比石盐好用多了。”

 

或许他以为Sam是在虚张声势，又或许他只是不在乎Sam是否对他开枪。无论是哪种可能，都让Sam犹豫了片刻，直到Dean厉声说道“拿着！”他才接过了还带着Dean的体温的枪

 

“我一直觉得你讨厌我，”Dean说道，“我是说，你 _肯定_ 是讨厌我的，对吧？看看你对我做的这些事？没有其他理由能解释了。但是讨厌到可以杀了我？Sam，你认真的？那也没办法。动手吧，扣下你的扳机。”

 

Sam又开始踌躇不定了。他不确定自己是在慢慢享受这一刻，还是单纯地退缩了。他觉得自己能听到血液疯狂地冲刷过血管壁的声音。他瞄准了他的兄长苍白的脸。

 

“开枪啊！”Dean毫无惧意地怒吼道，就像他不相信Sam真的会这样做一样。然后Sam扣动了扳机。一次，两次，三次，直到他意识到枪里没有子弹。他的脸因愤怒而扭曲，然而当Dean把他撞倒在地的时候，他没能来得及同时抵挡Dean的攻击和重力的牵引。当然，在扭打中，他几乎就要重新占上风了。几乎。他晕过去之前，最后映入眼帘的景象是Dean一拳接一拳地打在他身上。

 

几个小时后，当他们终于再次回到了阳光下时，Sam说：“之前那些事——所有的——我都不是有意的。”

 

“哦，是，你当然是无辜的。”Dean的语气满是讥诮。

 

“我们真的要讨论这个吗？”Sam问道，心下却暗暗希望得到肯定的回答。他们之间回避的问题太多了，而那些问题偏偏都是只能通过沟通来解决，而且越早解决越好的。最重要的是，Dean居然觉得Sam讨厌他——这个全新的认知让Sam不由得一阵恐慌。

 

但Dean还是拒绝了。所以他们除了钻进车里相顾无言以外，还有其他任何选择吗？

 

————  
2002年冬

 

Sam和他始终保持着小心谨慎，因为一旦Dad发现了他们的关系，后果将不堪设想。更糟的是，这个小镇并不大，因此居民们都被紧密地联系在一起，并且相互熟识。是的，他们都认识这三个Winchester。如果任何人注意到他们的非正常交往，他大致能猜出之后会发生什么——总之不会有什么好事。

 

这让他们很少有机会在一起，甚至是只有他们二人在家时，Dean的神经也总是绷得紧紧的，生怕听到窗外的Impala引擎声。但Sam似乎从不担心这些。起初，Dean以为他只是觉得他们之中有一个人在操心就够了。毕竟Dean一直担当着为他操心的角色。

 

但二月末的一个周日，晚冬仍不肯散去的寒意里，发生了一件彻底改变他想法的事。那时候，Dad不久就要结束工作回家，而Sam正在复习他的三门AP考试。

 

只不过，比起那三门学科——英语，西班牙语和微积分——Sam似乎对Dean更感兴趣，而Dean并不介意成为他弟弟关注的重心。Sam捧着参考书趴在他腿上时他就完全不介意，Sam终于放弃假装学习时他就更没异议了。

 

“你到底来不来？”Sam催促道。去谁的卧室并不重要，只要那里有张床，让Sam可以把Dean压倒，侵入他的私人空间就行。大多数情况下他们会从接吻开始，然后在肢体的摩擦中进入下一步。Dean在这种时候总是会发出些令他自己难堪的声音——低沉而饥渴的喉音，听起来就像他总是欲求不满一样。

 

正当Sam伸进Dean裤子里的手令Dean迷乱不已时，熟悉的发动机轰鸣声传入了Dean的耳朵。被墙所阻隔的声音并听不清晰，但毋庸置疑——即使意识在与Sam的纠缠中泛起了氤氲雾气，这声音也代表着残留的唯一一片清明——是Impala。

 

“Sam，”Dean气喘吁吁地说，伸手拽住了Sam的衬衫。Sam却不为所动，兀自俯下身来在他下颚上留下了一串湿吻。“Sam，停下， _我们得_ 停下，Dad要回来——”

 

未完的话连同Dean的呻吟一起，尽数被Sam吞进了吻里。Dean向前弓起背来加深这个吻，直到Sam把他推搡回了床板上，手指在他身上游走，力度恰到好处，好像Dean的身体是什么该死的乐器，而他是演奏者。

 

大门被用力开合的声音如往日一般，响彻了整栋公寓。同样如同往常一样响起的，还有John的靴子与地板的碰撞声，以及钥匙被丢上鞋柜的清脆金属声。根据那之后的声响判断，他大概开始翻冰箱了，想找些剩饭去加热。

 

“ _Sam_ ，”当他终于得空喘了口气的时候，Dean嘶声说道。他把声音压得低低的，在他的整个世界都被快感淹没的时候，尽最大努力保持着小心。“妈的，Sam，Dad会听到的！”

 

“嘘，”Sam闷声道，鼻尖摩挲着Dean的脖颈。Sam只要再用力一点，一点点，过分的刺激就足够让Dean无法承受。

 

高潮来临时，Dean狠狠地咬住了Sam的肩膀才没有叫出声。

 

Dean终于走出卧室时，发现John正在洗澡。他不由得暗自庆幸，水流的声音掩盖了一切。刚才太他妈险了，他想。如果他们今天下午回到家时没有给John打电话，John会觉得有必要确认一下他们是否在家。他甚至有可能去Sam的卧室找他的男孩们。这样的可能让Dean只是想想就感觉世界末日要来了。

 

Dean披上了外套，向薄暮的昏暗天色里驶去。令他如鲠在喉的并不只是刚才的惊险一刻。还有Sam。他的弟弟面对这样的重大灾难却毫无惧意，不愿回避，甚至听到车和门的响动时都完全没有分神——是这件事让Dean毛骨悚然。他在应该立刻惊慌失措地逃开的时候却选择了继续，冷静得不正常。

 

深冬的夜干燥而寒冷。Dean戴上手套，钻出车门，才发现自己来到了“其他地方”。他并不清楚为什么自己会下意识到这里来。小路的砂砾上结了一层薄冰，两旁的树木凋零只余枯枝，在寒风中不住发抖。Dean坐在车前盖上，肩膀耸起，不自觉地微微瑟缩着。

 

Dean不喜欢这样。一时间思绪如潮涌，而一切证据都表明Sam的动机不纯。他清楚Sam为什么要开始这段关系吗？完全不。Dean从来就没弄清过 Sam钟情于他的理由，更别提这段关系——管它是出于什么——是怎么发展出来的。

 

问题的关键却在于，有太多种理由可以解释之前发生的一切了。Dean有多得快要溢出来——都够他们两个人用了——的罪恶感和自责，外加不少对于John有可能会发现的恐惧。完全相反地，他的弟弟却毫无愧意。就好像他们被发现了也没什么大不了。就好像Sam真的不在乎John是否抓到他们。

 

甚至就像他希望能被John抓到。

 

这个念头让Dean浑身的血液都凝固了，周身比严冬的寒夜还要冷。他无法摒除这个念头。它太过合理了，能解释目前为止发生的一切。他从没弄懂过Sam的目的，不如说Sam除了坚持说这是他想要的以外，从未向Dean透露过背后的缘由。他根本从不提起这个。

 

Dean并不喜欢这个新的认知，但它实在是不容忽视。事实上，他的弟弟 _一直_ 都有着强烈得出奇的逆反心理。想想他做过的那些事，他和Dean的这段关系大概也只是对父亲的又一个挑衅而已。

 

Dean颤抖了起来。他裹紧了完全挡不住风寒的皮夹克，喉间翻滚着作呕的冲动。

 

————  
2005年冬

 

回到几百里外的汽车旅馆时，Sam让Dean先去洗澡，因为Dean满胸口的石盐都是Sam的错，而且等待的这段时间刚好让Sam可以安静地思考，大脑伴随着水声不断运转。

 

Dean走出浴室之后就径直朝着行李包去了，拿出了一套干净的换洗衣物。

 

“认真的？”在Dean套上衬衫时，Sam不可置信地问道，“你要 _现在_ 出门？”因为他们一整宿都没睡，而Dean如果没有打算去别的地方的话，他本该换上睡衣。

 

“我得去喝点酒，”Dean的回答让Sam胸口一紧。Dean并不想和他谈什么，但Sam觉得他们有必要谈谈。

 

“不行，”他说道，几步上前，堵在了Dean和房门中间。

 

Dean在他面前停了下来，眉毛轻巧地挑了挑，眼神里却闪过一丝愤怒。他的肩膀也紧绷着，好像在揣摩着战略选择似的。Sam太了解他这幅样子了。

 

“你要是想揍我一顿也没问题，”他说道，“这是我应得的。但你不能走。”他几乎就要把“我们得解决这个问题”脱口而出，但似乎还是不说为妙。

 

“让开，别挡路，”Dean的声音低沉而危险，是Sam再熟悉不过的语气。所以Sam同样也知道，这只是在虚张声势。如果Dean真的打算打人，他一定早就动手了，根本不会事先给出警告。

 

“不，”Sam坚持道，眼看着他的兄长陷入了进退两难的境地。

 

他们就这样，用可笑极了的姿势站在原地僵持不下，直到Sam决定他受够了。他主动朝Dean走了一步，在Dean下意识地躲闪之后又步步逼近，最后伸出手用力推了他一把。失去了平衡的Dean向后倒去，又立刻撑住床沿坐了起来，惊魂未定地瞪着Sam。

 

“好了，”Sam说道，从窗边拉过一把椅子，以便坐在Dean和房门中间，“你也没那么难拿下。现在可以和我谈谈了吗？”

 

Dean直直盯着他，好像在思索该怎么逃走，但Sam知道目前为止是他赢了。他背后的房门是锁着的，还挂好了门链，并且唯一一条出去的路被他挡住了。

 

“没什么好谈的，哥们，”Dean不安地挪动，找了个舒服的姿势，“当时你无法控制自己。”

 

“我不是要说我，”Sam这次是有备而来，因为Dean洗澡的时候他一直在想到底该怎么说。这次他不打算道歉，因为这对于他们两个而言都是多余的。

 

“那你他妈想说什么？”Dean问道，神情紧张而不确定。

 

“你，”Sam说道，“你当时没被Ellicott医生精神控制。”

 

“是。所以呢？我又没对你开枪。”

 

“你是没有，”Sam说道，“但我还记得你说了什么。”

 

Dean沉默着看向他，脸上写满了疑惑。

 

“Dean，”Sam低声说，也许语气太过温和了，“为什么你会觉得我讨厌你？”

 

这个问题让Dean的表情一下子凝固，随即变得冷硬而空洞，但Sam知道这是他自我防御时的姿态。如果任由他这样下去，他们的谈话不会有任何进展。哪怕Sam问一百个问题， Dean也会转移话题，把它们一个不漏地尽数躲开。除非Sam让Dean真正地 _听到_ 他说话——这是唯一的办法。

 

还没下定决心，身体已经擅自作出了反应。他不假思索地向前迈去然后跪在了他哥哥的脚边。这样一来就拉近了他们之间的距离，比他应该保持的，有资格接近的，都要近得多。但Dean并没有向后躲闪，即便他的眼神里是茫然和少许惊慌。

 

“Dean，告诉我为什么，”Sam低声说。不是问为什么分手，尽管他也很想知道这个。“为什么我会讨厌你？”Sam为此生气了好几年——他用了太久太久才放下了过去，重新爱上别人——但他从不曾厌恶他的兄长。

 

“我不知道，”Dean答道。他的眼神真诚，这让Sam忍不住用力吞咽了下。

 

“那你为什么要这样想？”Sam追问道。

 

“因为除此以外还有什么别的解释，Sammy？我理解你生Dad的气，但你完全可以用别的方式表达，而不是……”现在轮到Dean吞了下口水，声音渐小，半晌才继续道，“你利用了我，Sammy。如果你不讨厌我，为什么要这样做？”

 

Sam又惊又疑，完全不明白Dean到底在讲什么，直到他猛地顿悟。这简直是疯了，但他竟然 _明白了_ ，明白了他的兄长在想什么。Dean指的并非性爱，而是他觉得Sam在利用他反抗他们的 _父亲_ 。这个认知让Sam心头一阵冰凉的惶恐，因为他没料到真相会是这样，并且对如何纠正这个想法毫无头绪。即使当Dean推开他站起身来时，Sam还在因太过震惊而动弹不得。

 

他比Dean慢了一步，但还是赶在他出门之前追了上去，一只手搭上Dean的肩，因为他不知道除此以外还有什么方式可以表达他复杂的情绪。

 

Dean因为他们的肢体接触而全身僵硬，随即猛地甩开了他的手。 “别碰我，Sam，”他这样说道，语气不容置疑，像是要为一切画上句号，无情地否定最后一点挽回的可能。

 

看着他离去的背影，Sam感觉心里空荡荡的。

 

————  
2002年春

 

到头来，Dean还是个无法果断结束这段关系的懦夫。起初他告诉自己，他只是有点不确定罢了。在他还没有弄清事情的原委，甚至可能错误地解读了一切的情况下，他没办法对Sam做这样的事。万一这个决定会让他们彻底无法回到从前——有相当大的可能会这样——Dean有义务确保他的推测是百分百正确的。

 

但是说实话，Dean只是不想放弃他目前所拥有的。那些自责，那些罪恶感，以及提心吊胆如履薄冰的每一天——甚至是意识到Sam其实 _并不_ 喜欢他——都比不上Sam的手在他身上游走时的触感。哪怕是好几个月后，好几次险些被John撞破时，对Sam的渴望都一次又一次地胜过了真相的残酷。该死的每次都是。

 

Dean一直默默数着。在第十三次差点被John发现之后，他终于无法再找借口掩饰自己的软弱。没可能每次都是意外；Sam可不会那么 _傻_ 。如果他们再继续这样下去，总有一天这层窗户纸会被捅破。

 

伴随着一阵令人作呕的惊悸，Dean意识到他必须主动结束这些。

 

五月末，Dean和John都参加了Sam的毕业典礼，而且故意提早到了一小时，以便占个好座位。Dean假装没有看到他父亲眼里骄傲的泪光，然后在回家吃蛋糕时大笑着祝贺了Sam。他心下思忖着，觉得自己的演技应该不算太差。

 

学校举办的派对在老校区，是那种无限量供应麦根沙士和真正的催眠术表演的，花哨的通宵派对。

 

Dean决定开车送Sam去 _真正的_ 派对，而不是学校那个。6号公路旁，Lacey Andrews在她家巨大的农庄里开了个派对。她的父母出差了，而她的哥哥答应为她供应足够把整个小镇的人都灌醉的啤酒。

 

Dean主动请缨当义务司机，因为高中生有时候会很蠢。Dean决定尽他所能，去确保Sam的同学们——或者是Sam自己——不做什么蠢事。

 

Sam的酒量不佳，还没喝下几杯啤酒，脚步就已经有点虚浮了。Dean对此不予置评。他只是默默地用余光观察着Sam，以给他足够的个人空间。对他而言，这里显然不是最好的去处，然而即使他自己的笑容是装出来的，Sam的享受的表情看起来倒是真心实意。Sam玩得正开心，Dean也暂时不打算给自己找什么乐子。

 

零点过后，Dean的注意力偶尔会分散到别处去，因为一直盯着Sam实在是太他妈累了。他和一群醉醺醺的高三学生——大部分是女生——聊了起来，在恰当的时候大笑，一口一口慢慢抿着他手里这瓶喝了一晚上还没见底的啤酒。

 

“嘿，”Sam的突然出现惊得Dean差点跳起来。通常他不会这样偷偷摸摸地吓唬他。

 

随着Sam的手臂环住了他的肩，他的脸不由得微微发烫。在这么多人的目睹下，他们本不该靠这么近。那个一直在和Dean聊他的调酒师经历的瘦高个红发男孩会心一笑，毫不犹豫地找借口离开了，就像他一眼就能看出Sam在宣示所有权。而Dean徒劳地试图挽回局面，尽可能装出习以为常的轻松表情，好像这只是他醉醺醺的粘人弟弟又缠了上来，而不是他们之间有什么别的东西。

 

“玩得开心吗？”Sam在Dean耳边低语，嘴唇抵着Dean的耳廓——足够让Dean的脊柱仿佛过了电似的一阵战栗，激起他渴望更多触碰的冲动。平日里的Sam就已经颇为主动，但今晚他喝醉了，动作比以往还要大胆了许多。他沿着耳后往下，小口地啃咬着Dean的下颌，并落下一个个邀约似的吻。

 

“放松，放松，”Dean咕哝道，小心翼翼地从Sam的怀抱里抽身而出。幸好Sam还没到烂醉如泥的程度，突然失去了支撑物也不至于让他摔倒。不过他还是喝了不少，至少Dean换上严厉的兄长表情时他选择了完全不予理睬。他炙热的目光胶着在Dean身上迟迟不肯离开，就好像Dean是什么美味的圣诞大餐一样。Dean的喉头艰难地上下滚动了几下，才克制住没去做什么蠢事。“相信我，你不会想成为不雅视频的主角的。”

 

这番话显然没能影响他弟弟的决心，不过至少改变了他的动作——Sam一把攫住Dean的手臂，用力拽着他横穿了派对会场。走过厨房，踏上楼梯，拐了几个弯，最后进了一扇门。这显然是个专供客人使用的卧室，静静地缩在大宅的角落里，窗帘和枕头和床单和摇椅上的坐垫都是完全相同的颜色。Sam掩上了门，而Dean则完全任由自己被露出捕食者般眼神的Sam所摆布。

 

床垫很软。当Sam将他放倒在床上，而他扭动着摆脱了裤子的拘束时，床垫一直完美贴合着他的身体。Sam的重量压得他很快动弹不得，饥渴的吻和熟悉的手在他身上游走，肌肤裸露在闷热的空气中。但气温远不及Sam的体温那样有着灼烧般的热度，在Dean身上引燃一串串欲望的火苗。Dean就像往常那样挺身迎合着Sam，坚挺的性器彼此摩擦着，但今晚有什么显得不太一样。

 

“翻身，”Sam耳语道。Dean的动作猛地顿住了。Sam以前就想过要这样做，不厌其烦地问他好不好要不要，然而Dean每次都拒绝了。这是最后一道隐形的防线。不突破这一层的话，这段关系处理起来会轻松得多。是的，他是个变态，天知道他和自己的亲弟弟都在做些什么事——但不可以操他。他绝不会让Sam操他。

 

Dean能看到Sam大睁的双眼里的恳求，在他上方闪闪烁烁。他知道Sam之所以又开始这样做，只是因为他喝醉了而已。清醒时的Sam尽管渴望着，甚至很有可能愿意用 _一个肾_ 去换一次这样做的机会，但只要Dean的立场一明确，他会立刻就住口。

 

Dean知道这次他逃不掉了。

 

于是他默许了，任由Sam把他摆弄成跪趴的姿势，然后抓过一个枕头，垫在他身下，末了还在他脖颈上轻轻落下一个吻。

 

他们并非有备而来，而唾沫看起来并起不到足够的润滑作用。但Sam太急切了，没空去在意这个，Dean也不打算到这种时候再让这点小痛妨碍到他。当Sam终于抽出了手指，开始进入他时，Dean死死咬住了拳头才没有痛叫出声。他知道Sam挺大的，但也没有 _那么_ 大，至少Dean原以为不会有现在这样疼。Sam渐渐深入时的动作慢得令他几近发狂，一寸一寸地向前挤去，内壁被撑开的烧灼感始终不曾减轻。当Sam终于完全没入了他，Dean颤抖着，长长出了一口气。

 

“你还好吗？”Sam低声问道，关切的声音里却隐隐透出一丝狂乱。他静止在Dean体内没了动作，但轻颤的肌肉却表明了他需要多强的意志力才能给Dean这点时间来适应，才能忍住不立刻开始激烈的抽送。

 

“嗯，”Dean说的基本上是实话。他的性器还在两腿间硬得生疼。他弟弟温热的重量还压在他身上，浑身紧绷吐息不稳，这一切都让Dean兴奋极了，更别提那条正贯穿着他的性器是属于 _Sam_ 的。

 

当Sam再次动了起来，疼痛夹杂着欢愉如潮水般涌来，而快感是燎原的火，让Dean在Sam的抽送中满脑子除了 _哦天哪_ 以外再没其他。

 

他能感觉到Sam试图小心对待他，保持动作尽可能地慢，但最终还是被欲望占了上风。Sam的理智在越来越快的动作中渐渐消失殆尽，他在下一次深入之前甚至都没来得及抽出去多少。

 

“操，Sammy！”Dean嘶声道，然后在Sam的手滑向Dean的下腹，捉住他到现在都未加理会的勃起时大声倒吸了一口气。Sam才刚刚用手指环住他的性器抚弄了没两下，Dean就忍不住射了出来，精液溅得满腹都是，还殃及了些许床单。Sam松开手向后退去，然后选择扶在了Dean的腰间，以便更深更快地操弄Dean完全被开发好的身体。他射的时候，嘴里喃喃着的是他哥哥的名字。

 

第二天早上，Dean在Sam的手抓着他的地方发现了一大片淤青。

 

————  
2006年春

 

Sam背着沉甸甸的行囊踏进房间时，刚好听到Dean在说，“我觉得我们找到杀了Mom的东西的线索了。它现在应该在一个仓库里，West Eerie的1435号。Dad，如果你收得到这条留言的话，请尽快赶到芝加哥去。”

 

“语音信箱？”Sam问道，即便这是个蠢透了的问题。他们的父亲以前就从不回复语音留言，没理由现在会回复。

 

“嗯，”Dean说道，“天啊，你都背了些什么？”因为Sam基本上可以说是把整个后备箱里的东西都拿过来了。对未知敌人的忧虑让他有点神经过敏。他们检查并装备好武器时的气氛安静却僵硬，包里装的东西摊了一床。就连他们之间的玩笑话也变得尴尬，因为他们二人都在假装出一副无畏的模样。即使并不是装一装就能改变什么。应该说是什么都改变不了。

 

“如果我们成功了怎么办？”Sam问道，这个想法让他按捺不住激动，“如果今晚就能结束一切？我是说，我大概会睡上一整个月。然后回去上学。重新做个正常人。”

 

“你想回去上学？”Dean沉默地迟疑了几秒才问出口。Sam不喜欢他哥哥眼里那种好像被他背叛了似的神情。

 

“是啊，”他答道，“猎魔结束后我就走。”

 

然后是漫长的停顿，Dean似乎在思索着该如何作答，最后说出口的却只有一个字，“哦。”

 

“怎么了？”Sam追问，“有什么不对吗？”

 

“没，”Dean答道，“没有，挺好的。不错的选择。”

 

“我是说……等一切都结束了，你要去哪？”Sam在脱口而出的那一刻才意识到，他对他的兄长除了猎杀妖魔鬼怪和一切邪恶的存在以外的人生目标一无所知。

 

“不会有 _结束_ 的那天。总归会有点什么能猎的。”这就是Sam得到的答案。

 

“但你总得有自己想要的东西吧。”

 

“当然有了，比如说我想要你别这事一完立刻就跑，Sam ！”

 

语毕，Dean就转过了身，拒绝在自己失态后再与Sam对视。亲眼目睹他的哥哥有多受伤，自己却无能为力，这让Sam忍不住心中抽痛。

 

“伙计，”他开口道，却不知如何继续。

 

在漫长得令人生疼的寂静中，Dean斜倚在梳妆台旁，后背的线条僵硬而紧绷。Sam等着Dean主动打破沉默，因为他知道自己现在最好别催问什么。他等啊等，直到Dean终于转过身来正视着他。然后他又等了一会儿。

 

“你觉得我为什么去哪都要拽上你？”Dean终于问道，“嗯？你觉得我为什么起初会去斯坦福找你？”

 

“因为Dad遇到麻烦了，”Sam小心地答道，语气困惑，“因为你想找到那个杀了Mom的东西。”

 

“嗯，是的。但又 _不完全是_ 这样，”Dean说着移开了目光，暂时地切断了和Sam的眼神交流，然后在沉默许久之后终于又看向了他，“你和我，还有Dad……我希望我们能重新在一起。我希望我们能重新成为一家人。”

 

“Dean，我们 _是_ 一家人。为了你，我能做任何事。”这句发自内心却没有丝毫作用的话令Sam胸口一阵钝痛。它甚至无法让Dean停止用那样的眼神看着他。“但有些事情永远没办法和以前一样了。”

 

“可以的，”Dean说道，声音闷闷的，夹杂着希冀与痛楚。

 

“但我不想和以前一样，”Sam说着，看着他的哥哥因此而显出一副支离破碎的模样。

 

他想过到此为止。他可以立刻闭嘴，然后他们可以慢慢忘记这次对话带来的不快。然后投身最后的战斗。然后了结一切。但Dean值得更好的，是这个念头让Sam得以坚持下去。

 

“我太爱你了，Dean，”他终于说道，“而这份爱是 _错的_ 。我不能一直这样下去。”

 

“Sam——”Dean惊惶地开口。

 

“我想从你那里得到一些，你明确表示不愿意给我的东西。我很抱歉。”

 

Dean注视着他的眼神那么困惑不解，Sam甚至都觉得也许自己说的是不是英语。

 

“Sam，”Dean说道，“你他妈在说些什么，伙计？你从没有 _真的_ 想从我那里得到…… _那个_ 。”恍惚间他们仿佛回到了那个愚蠢的小镇，Sam的世界里充满了伤痛与心碎，掠影与浮光。不同的是，这次他知道该如何应对了。

 

“我有的，”他重复道，“我有的。我也不知道是从何而起，但我能肯定地说跟Dad和……逆反期和所有那类破事都没关系。”

 

“得了吧，Sammy，我没那么傻。”Dean的眼睛湿润眼眶泛红，但Sam知道，他连一滴眼泪都不会掉。他倔得像驴一样的傻哥哥才不会因为这点事就哭。“总是差点被发现……我都数不清有多少次，我们靠侥幸才躲过了Dad的眼睛。如果连这都不是故意的，那你他妈是在做什么？”Sam一时分辨不出这是个质问还是乞求；或许二者都有吧。Dean在刻意下套，试图激怒他，但同时Dean也是在恳求他，求他给个不同于Dean的猜测的解释。比这个Sam无比希望能穿越时空回到过去然后擦个一干二净的结论要好的理由。

 

有那样一刻，Sam觉得他没法大声说出口，因为这太过幼稚太过愚蠢，而且这样做代表要交出自己的底牌。如果他全盘说了实话之后，Dean还是不相信他，那他就再也没有补救的办法了。他紧张地吞咽了下，最终还是直起了腰。

 

直直注视着Dean的双眼，他开口道：“我刚刚十八岁，而且正爱我的大哥爱得不能自已。那时的我就是偶尔会犯蠢。有这么难以置信吗？”因为这就是实话，毫无保留的，没有半点虚伪的。Sam对Dean的渴求太过强烈，以至于无暇担心后果如何了——虽然他现在明白了，这叫做自私。他无法改变这点， _无法挽回_ ，但他希望此刻的Dean能相信他。

 

一切仿佛都静止了，也许有一分钟，也许有十分钟，也许有 _一辈子_ ——Dean终于垂下了眼。Sam读出了这个动作代表的认可与接受，然后如释重负地长出了一口气。如果Dean还是不相信他，这也无可厚非。但这个话题一旦结束了恐怕就再没可能开启，所以Sam就永远地失去了摆正一切的机会。他们之间横亘了太多年的误会，更何况那个废弃仓库的阴影中还有什么在等着他们。

 

不过很明显，Dean还是没有复合的意思，而且这会儿他们还有个恶魔要杀呢。其他所有事都只能暂时搁置。

 

————  
2002年夏

 

六月过去了两周，Dean才下定决心捅破了那层窗户纸。之所以晚了这么多，一来是出于他内心的恐惧，二来则是因为他们的父亲最近猎魔工作不甚繁忙，常常呆在家。Sam的毕业对他们的父子关系没有任何影响，大部分时候他们看起来还是恨不得扼住对方的喉咙，而Dean还是夹在中间进退两难。

 

终于有一天，Dean决定开车带Sam驶向那个废弃采石场，因为在家不适合说这件事。熄火后，他一时语塞，不知该从何开始。

 

“怎么了，Dean？”Sam主动问道，因为—— _当然了_ ——这孩子足够敏锐，能察觉有什么大事要发生了。Dean此时令人不快的沉默和过去两周里他的刻意躲闪都串了起来，Sam几乎能闻到空气中噩耗的味道。他的声音小心翼翼，但Dean能听出来这之下掩盖着多大的恐惧。

 

“我觉得我们得停止了，”Dean终于说出了口，不情不愿地把手从方向盘上拿下来，然后直视着他弟弟的眼睛。

 

“停止什么？”Sam问道。Dean说不清他是在故意装傻还是真的不懂。

 

“这些。我们。一切。我……不想继续了。我们结束了，好吗？”

 

“天啊，”Sam喃喃道，眼里闪过恍然，“Dean，你不能就这样……和我 _分手_ ！”比起愤怒，他猛然扬起的声音里更多的是不可置信。

 

“我现在正在这样做，Sammy。”

 

“为什么？”Sam问道，蓦地安静了下来。

 

Dean想过要用真相和Sam对质。他可以逼着Sam坦白一切，再无从隐瞒，然后真正地放下这件事。他完全可以这么做，但他并不想。这会彻底毁了他们的关系，而无论发生什么，Sam始终是他的幼弟。他不能这样做。而且如果听到Sam亲口承认那些事，Dean觉得他大概会崩溃。

 

“因为这是错的，”Dean终于答道。他的喉间泛起胆汁的味道，但远不及这个该死的对话苦涩不堪。Sam的神情明显写着他不接受这个说辞。

 

“不，”Sam摇了摇头，“不。要是你真的在意对错，那这一切 _早就_ 结束了，何必等到现在？已经好几个月了，Dean。为什么你要 _现在_ 叫停？”

 

“因为我们中的一个总得做这件事，”Dean厉声说，“因为我受不了没完没了地对Dad撒谎，受不了总是偷偷摸摸，而且 _这根本就是错的_ 。”

 

“不，”Sam低声说道，然后一瞬间他就有了动作；他抓住了Dean，把他推搡到车门上，然后吻了他。Dean几乎用尽了全身定力才没有回应这个吻，并成功地直到Sam发出令人心碎的声音，然后向后退去为止都保持着漠然。Sam大睁着湿漉漉的双眼，浑身都微微颤抖着，强作镇定地说道，“瞧？我们都想要这个。”

 

Dean直直盯着他弟弟的眼睛，然后说：“我不想。”这是他这辈子撒过的最大的谎。

 

那之后，Sam就钻出了车门，并且拒绝再回到车里。Dean怎么哄他都无动于衷。

 

“我走回家，”Sam坚持。

 

“有十英里呢。”

 

“我不管，”Sam赌气道，然后转过身，头也不回地开始往家走。

 

见状，Dean只能无奈地离开。他并没有明确的目的地，唯一知道的是他现在不想回家。Dad应该正在家，还会问他为什么Sam没有和他一起回来。Dean对现在的自己摆扑克脸的能力并不是很有自信，更别提在他的父亲面前了。

 

随便挑个方向然后一开到底，这听起来是个不错的主意，所以他就这样做了。

 

最后他在隔壁小镇的一间咖啡厅门口停了下来，但无论他灌下多少杯，每一滴咖啡都尝起来如同死灰。

 

 

————  
2006年春

 

在德克萨斯的理查森市，他们解决了一个灯灵。他们之间的一切都无限趋近于正常，让Sam都觉得有些不真实。

 

那些恶作剧幼稚惹人厌的同时，却又那么熟悉那么亲切，就像他们儿时无数次捉弄对方时做的那样。痒痒粉是个下三滥的招数——无论你按哪条规则来，乱碰他人的私人物品都是犯规——但Sam确信强力胶这招巧妙极了。出城的路上，他们不得不口头签订休战协议。这感觉几乎就像他们又和好如初了。

 

抱有无谓的希望是愚蠢的，但在有关Dean的事情上他从来就没聪明过。在给了Ed和Harry一个由衷的告别后，Sam开了三个小时的车才找到了可以过夜的地方。

 

他还等不及完全掩上门，就俯身亲吻了Dean。

 

他的理智不断告诉他，这样乱来会被Dean一拳直击面门的，但当他面前有个就像是会闪闪发光一样地微笑着的 _Dean_ 时，理智也阻止不了他。就算最后会得到一个青紫的眼眶，他现在也没法停下。

 

当Dean开始回吻，而不是推开他时，他惊得一时忘记了该如何反应。Dean的嘴为他而张开，顺从地，自愿地，就好像Sam提出了个 _棒极了_ 的主意，而Dean很乐意按他说的做。

 

就像干柴与烈火的一点即燃，Sam把Dean拥入了怀中。一只手紧紧地抓着他，另一只手扶着他的后脑，以便找到最合适的角度，让Sam的舌能穿过那对微张的唇瓣，在他曾经失去的领地上再次宣布所有权。他还清楚地记得这种触感——还无法自已地 _渴望_ 着——而时隔许久的再次亲身体验让他浑身轻飘飘的，一阵头晕目眩。

 

等他们走到床边时已经基本上是半裸了，但Sam太过激动，无暇顾及这些。对Dean的渴望占据了大脑——想要Dean的手抚摸他的全身，想要Dean的吻落在他的脖颈，他的唇，他的下颌。他们不断地摩擦着对方，好像明天就是世界末日，而仅仅是这点触碰还远远不够一样。

 

Sam的手滑进了Dean的底裤，握住了他炙热的性器。Dean因快感而弓起了身，头向后仰着，露出一截咽喉，那么毫无防备，让Sam不假思索地吻了上去，一路舔舐到Dean的耳后。与此同时，Sam的下身也在以一种不知餍足的节奏向前挺着，将他的勃发顶在Dean的大腿根上。一时间，房间里回响的只剩下低低的呻吟和浑浊的喘息，而Sam情愿溺亡与此刻。

 

他们都没坚持多久，不过高潮几乎是同时来临。那之后，Sam如若无骨地挂在Dean身上，脸埋在他的脖颈间，嗅着他的气息。这让Sam在感到满足，安全之余，还有止不住的庆幸。

 

他早就知道这事不会这么轻松，但Dean突然推开他然后一头钻进浴室时，他还是吓了一跳。Dean没有摔门，说明他并不生气，但Sam即使没学过心理学也能看出来他不甚愉快。

 

Dean出来的时候，Sam假装自己睡着了。他至少还能给Dean这点空间。

 

————  
2002年夏

 

那天，Dean直到日沉西山才往家走，之前的将近五个小时都在无限续杯的咖啡和不知是谁落下的填字游戏中消磨过去了。

 

公寓被一片死寂笼罩着，这也在Dean的料想之中，毕竟Sam大概正把自己关在卧室里生闷气呢。他肯定早就到家了，不过也可能又出门了。Sam常去的那几个地方现在都还没关门呢。就像往常一样，Dean一边这样对自己说，一边走进了厨房。

 

John正坐在桌边，手里举着一杯威士忌，身旁是开着的酒瓶。这景象让Dean莫名地一阵恐慌。他大脑近乎停滞，嘴上却脱口而出，“嘿，Dad。怎么了？”希望他的父亲别看出他的反常。

 

在漫长的沉默中，Dean不禁后脖颈的汗毛直立。终于，John重重叹了口气，把杯中的酒一口饮尽，然后再满上。

 

“你弟弟走了，Dean。”他的回答让Dean浑身的血液都凝固了。

 

“走了？”兀地，屋里显得空荡荡的，似乎连空气都被抽走了，只剩下死一般的沉寂。Dean撑着桌子才没有垮下来，“走去哪了？”

 

“加利福尼亚。他收到了斯坦福的录取通知书。他不会再回来了，儿子。”John说着，向桌上一个巨大的信封示意了下。寄件人地址上盖着一个眼熟的纹章。

 

Dean手指僵硬地抽出了里面那封花哨的信，但从“你已被录取为我校2006届新生”这句话往后，一切都模糊了。

 

他将手里的纸连同信封一起揉成团，然后狠狠地扔到了地上。

 

“你怎么就这样放他走了？”说这话的时候，Dean不敢与他的父亲对视。

 

“不然我该怎么阻止他？”John问道，声音里满是疲惫与挫败。

 

“你可以和他吵，就像以前那样，”Dean低声说。

 

“我们当然这样做了，”John说道。这次他听起来有点绝望。

 

Dean点了点头，感觉脸上烫得惊人，皮肤紧绷着快要装不下他满溢的情绪。他的腿终于再次开始了动弹，但他和卧室中间相隔的那条走廊看起来似乎没了尽头。很久很久以后，他终于摔门躲进了自己的房间。

 

他的腿在刹那间脱力，膝盖重重砸到了地上。明天早上大概会青紫一片，但他无暇顾及。

 

当他用手捂住脸，才发现他甚至哭不出来。

 

————  
2006年春

 

Dean再次开口和他说话，是在解决了那个女巫之后。每次命悬一线之后，Dean总是会想要和Sam说些什么，无论他现在多么不情愿。那个小男孩的声音还在Sam耳中回荡，问着 _“_ _你有个兄弟？而且你会为他做任何事？_ _”_ ，Sam不需要听到Dean是如何回答的，也知道他一定给出了肯定的答案。

 

所以第二天早晨，他选择用甜甜圈，咖啡，和一连串打好腹稿的问题来迎接Dean。这样做并不公平，因为Dean刚起床的时候脑子转得比较慢。但正因为如此，Sam才要这样做。他坐在Dean旁边的床上，在他的哥哥还没反应过来要逃的时候就开启了话题。

 

“你完全有理由为我上周和你打了一炮而生气，伙计，”他直白地说道，假装没有注意到Dean差点在喝咖啡时呛到，“但我不觉得你在意的是这个。”

 

“那我在意的是什么？”嗓音略微沙哑，Dean平静地问道，还带着些许睡意。

 

“是那些你假装并不在意的事，”Sam答道，“我一眼就能看出这点，所以你大可以承认，然后告诉我具体到底是什么事。”

 

“Sam——”Dean的声音里带了一丝警告的意味。Sam并不喜欢这个。

 

“拜托了，”他请求道，即使他刚刚成功打断了Dean，“瞧，我知道分享和关爱不是你的长项，但你现在得帮帮我。我刚才说对了，是吗？让你生气的并不是性，而是别的什么。”

 

Dean不自在地移开了视线，而这个无声的让步正是Sam要寻找的时机。他向前倾过身去，坚定，急切，却又有点哀求的意味。

 

“告诉我，”他说。

 

他看着Dean紧张地吞咽，喉结上下滚动，然后他耐心地——他敢说，现在的他比圣人更有耐心——等待Dean与他对视。Sam噤了声，因为Dean才是需要说点什么的人。

 

“你离开了我们。”

 

这句话像是当头一棒，Sam无法相信Dean的想法和他的差了那么远。在所有他猜测的可能的原因中，这个是排在最末的，比乱伦啦，Dad啦，还有其他很多很多事情来得都要更微不足道。但当他看到了Dean的眼神，他终于意识到于Dean而言，这才是问题的关键。

 

“Dean，”他说道，“那我还他妈能做什么？你不可能觉得我还能留下吧，在那种事发生之后……”他声音渐渐低了下去，因为这个走向并非他想讨论的方向。

 

“你在那之前就决定好了，”Dean说，“我看了录取信上的日期。 _好几个月_ ，但你一个字都没提过。”

 

“Dean——”

 

“我有权知道，Sam。你说和Dad没关系，我也信。我相信你。但这些事情的 _意义何在_ ，如果你一开始就打算把我丢下？”Dean没有继续说下去，但Sam从他的眼神里读出了他的潜台词。Sam离开过他一次。是什么让他没有做第二次？

 

“我从来没想过要丢下你。”

 

“是吗，”Dean讥讽道。

 

“我想带你一起走，”Sam脱口而出。

 

Dean诧异地眨了眨圆睁的双眼。

 

“你不觉得事先告诉我会更好吗？”

 

“并不，”Sam答道，“我想让你措手不及，那样我就更有可能成功说服你。我原本计划等到八月再给你个惊喜。那时候住宿和其他一些杂事就全都安排好了。”

 

“真的？”

 

“我可以给你看公寓的租赁合同，但它被那场大火烧没了。”

 

Dean现在的表情完全不同了，像是终于开始认真考虑起这个问题。Sam死死咬住舌尖才没有继续说下去。很显然，他在猜测他哥哥的心事方面真是烂到家了，所以他不会再创造更多说错话的机会。

 

“那你之前说的，恶魔死后你的计划又是怎么回事？”Dean问道，“你说你想回去上学。可别告诉我又改主意了。”

 

“我不能同时想要两样东西吗？”

 

“你想要 _离开_ ，Sam！你亲口说过。”

 

“你知道为什么吗，Dean？因为我知道就算我走了，你也不会希望我回来。知道了这点，我还怎么说服自己留下？”Sam的重心太过靠前，他都快从床上掉下去了，于是他索性跪坐在了地上，“告诉我我做错了什么。”

 

Dean的表情矛盾，眼神复杂得即使是凑得这么近也读不清。

 

“我离开之前，”Sam低声说，手搭在了Dean的膝盖上，“你说你不想要这个。真的吗？”

 

“假的，”Dean无可奈何的语气像是在告解。

 

“那现在呢？”Sam问道，“告诉我我错了，Dean。告诉我你想要。”

 

“我……想要，”Dean的声音轻得几不可闻，但他的眼睛却那么明亮，像是终于挥开了那片阴云，那些重担。

 

“我哪也不会去，”Sam说道，“你和我，Dean，我只要我们在一起就够了。”

 

“学校怎么办？”Dean问道，语气半是谐谑半是忧虑。

 

“它可以等。再说了，也许我可以说服你去考个大学。”

 

“不太可能，”Dean嗤之以鼻，但他的眼神熠熠生辉，嘴角微微上扬。

 

“总而言之，这些以后再商量，”Sam也笑了，“现在有更重要的事情要做。所以我们算是复合了，还是怎样？”

 

“是的，”Dean答道，“我觉得是。”他倾身向前吻了Sam，几乎不用低下头，因为即使跪坐在地上，Sam还是很高。他们碰了碰彼此的嘴唇，简单而亲昵，然后Dean的手伸进了Sam的发间。

 

Sam很快就结束了这个吻，轻松地笑了起来，免得Dean又担心自己是否做错了什么。Dean盯着他，眼神里的恐慌一闪而过，很快被单纯的惊讶所取代。他挑了挑眉。

 

“伙计，”Sam说，“你早上的口气可真不太好闻。刷牙去吧。”

 

Dean站起身来，恼火地嘟囔着什么，在走过Sam身边的时候故意撞了他一下。Sam继续大笑着，看着浴室的门被动作夸张地摔上。Dean会原谅他的，而即便他不，Sam也会用一个口交让他原谅的。

 

那之后，Sam一边喝着咖啡，一边惊讶于他们真的就这样和好了的事实。尽管他们还没找到父亲，还没杀掉恶魔，而且一切其他问题都还没解决。

 

至少他有Dean。这是个好的开始。

 

——全文完——

 

"你可以疑心星星是火把；

你可以疑心太阳会转移；

你可以疑心真理是谎言；

可是我的爱永没有改变。"*

——哈姆雷格给奥菲丽娅的信

 

 

*译文出自《哈姆雷特》，朱生豪译。


End file.
